1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze faucet, and more particularly to an anti-freeze faucet including an improved structure for easily and quickly actuating or operating the anti-freeze faucet to open or release or to block the water flowing through the anti-freeze faucet and for increasing the working life of the anti-freeze faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical anti-freeze faucets are normally used and worked in the frigid or freezing environment for preventing the water from being frozen and expanded within the faucet and for preventing the faucet from being broken or damaged by the frozen and expanded water, and normally comprise a valve mechanism formed or provided in the faucet for selectively and automatically releasing the water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,393 to Mirlisena, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,290 to Wu disclose two of the typical anti-freeze faucets each also comprising a valve structure or mechanism formed or provided in the faucet mechanism for selectively and automatically releasing the water and for preventing the faucet from being broken or damaged by the frozen and expanded water.
However, the water tight seal between the parts or elements may be loosen and may become failure after use, such that a water leaking problem may normally be generated after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,720 to Conway discloses another typical faucet facility or assembly also comprising a valve structure or mechanism formed or provided in the faucet for selectively and automatically releasing the water and for preventing the faucet from being broken or damaged by the frozen and expanded water during the winter season.
However, the water tight seal structure or mechanism between the parts or elements may be loosen and may become failure after use, such that a water leaking problem may normally be generated after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-freeze faucets.